Electromechanical equipment and electrical devices can fail after continue usage. For example, equipment such as actuators (e.g., relays, solenoids, etc.), batteries, light bulbs, switches, and the like, can have a life span or life time that represents how long the equipment can operate according to designated specifications of the equipment before the equipment fails and no longer can operate according to the designated specifications.
The life span of equipment can be based on the specifications provided by the manufacturer of the equipment, such as the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the equipment. But, this life span may not accurately reflect the real period of time that the equipment can operate. Various external conditions to which the equipment is exposed can change the life span of the equipment. The manner and/or frequency in which the equipment is used also may change this life span. As a result, the OEM-based life span may be longer than the equipment actually does operate according to the designated specifications.
If equipment fails, requires repair, requires replacement or the like before the OEM-based life span, then the equipment may prevent other systems from operating until the equipment is repaired or replaced. For example, if a switch, battery, light bulb, or the like, in a signal used to warn vehicles of speed limits, prohibited locations, etc., fails before the OEM-based life span, then the signal may not operate to warn the vehicles unless and until the failed equipment in the signal is repaired or replaced.
Some systems can generate alarms to notify others of failed equipment. While these alarms can be helpful to discover inoperable equipment, if the alarm occurs before the OEM-based life span, then a system that uses or relies on the failed equipment may still be unable to operate unless or until the alarm is responded to and the equipment repaired or replaced.